When you say nothing at all
by Algum ser
Summary: Uma música especial para um casal, que por acaso é Inu&Kag...Para a autora Natsumi Takashi


When You Say Nothing At All

Quando você não diz nada

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

**É incrível como você pode falar acalmar meu coração**

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

**Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode clarear a escuridão**

_**Eu nunca pensei que uma menina tola como você pudesse ma acalmar, na realidade, nunca pensei que chegaria a ser seu amigo, mas com o tempo você foi me conquistando.**_

_**Com o tempo você foi me tirando da escuridão, foi falando as palavras que eu mais precisei.**_

Try as I may I can never explain

**Tente como eu, Eu nunca posso explicar**

What I hear when you don't say a thing

**O que eu ouço quando você não diz uma palavra**

_**Hoje eu preciso das suas palavras, e quando nós brigamos eu me sinto tão mal por lhe magoar, eu me sinto tão sem vida, porque eu sei que estou precisando de você agora.**_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

**O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa de mim**

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

**Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará**

**_Eu não sei se você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu, mas eu sei que você sempre estará ao meu lado, e eu sempre estarei querendo continuar assim , porque no fim eu preciso de você._**

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

**O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu caia.**

You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all

**Você diz o melhor (diz o melhor) quando não diz nada.**

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

**Durante todo dia eu posso ouvir pessoas falando excessivamente**

**Alto**

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)

**Mas quando você me segura perto, você destroi a multidão**

_**Você sempre me acalma, e sabe como eu quero ser tratado, como eu quero ser mimado por você, e eu sei que não lhe mereço por tantas vezes ter te feito chorar, mas eu te amo.**_

Try as they may they could never define

**Tente como eles, eles nunca poderem definir**

What's been said between your heart and mine

**O que foi dito entre o teu coração e o meu.**

_**Acho que me ama, pois se não o fosse não me aturaria com meu jeito mal-humorado, e me ajudaria mesmo que fosse um mero meio-demônio.**_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa e mim

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me

deixará.

_**Eu não quero que você me deixe, e eu sei que não o fará, e lhe agradeço por todas as lembranças que me proporcionou e por ter chorado por mim quando ninguém teve a coragem de sequer se aproximar.**_

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

**O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu**

**caia.**

You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all

**Você diz o melhor (diz o melhor) quando não diz nada.**

_**Só sua presença já me acalma, já me deixa feliz, já me conquista, e todas as vezes que lhe mandei calar a boca eu quis dizer para você não se afastar.**_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

**O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa de mim**

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

**Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me**

**deixará.**

_**Eu creio que precisa de mim, tanto quanto eu preciso de você,e e u sei que você não vai me deixar, porque você sempre esteve presente para me curar.**_

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

**O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu**

**caia.**

You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all

**Você diz o melhor (diz o melhor) quando não diz nada.**

_**Todos os momentos você não me deixa só, quando eu mais preciso você está lá, e eu lhe agradeço.**_

(You say it best when you say nothing at all

**Você diz o melhor quando não diz nada**

You say it best when you say nothing at all..

**Você diz o melhor quando não diz nada**

_**Você não precisa falar nada, porque só você me acalma, só você me deixa feliz.**_

The smile on your face

** O sorriso em seu rosto**

The truth in your eyes

**A verdade em seus olhos**

The touch of your hand

**O toque de suas mãos**

Let's me know that you need me.

**Deixa-me saber que você precisa de mim.**

_**Eu sei que você precisa de mim.**_

Parei de cantar e olhei para Kagome, que estava no bar onde nossa banda Yumi estava cantando, fiz questão de traze-la, afinal, eu tinha escrito essa música para ela.

**Ela chorava, mas pela primeira vez na vida eu sabia que era de felicidade, e não porque, novamente, eu havia a magoado.**

**Corri até ela e a abracei, logo depois beijando-a, afinal, eu a amava.**

**Oiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Bem, esta fic é dedicada a querida autora Natsumi Takashi, mais conhecida como Linoca.**

**Dia 30 foi aniversário dela, e como presente essa criaturinha me pediu uma fic, e mesmo que eu esteja tendo dificuldade em digitar, eu tenho que escrever pelo menos alguma coisa para ela, por mais que eu esteja muitoooooo atrsada.**

**LINOCA, sabe, eu amo suas fics, e você é uma pessoa que eu admiro muito, nunca ta pra baixo nem desanimada, e as raras vezes que você ta são motivos sérios e raros!**

**E eu te adoro muito e queria desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário muito atrsado.**

**Com quem será Com quem será que a Linoca vai casar vai depender, vai depender (de quem for louco o suficiente para atura-la...XD) se o felizardo for bom o suficiente prela...(Não pude evitar!)**

**Então, para ela, me desculpe o atraso e seja feliz garota, você merece!**


End file.
